


Please Hug Me

by TuskedLioness



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, very gross n sappy n might cause diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuskedLioness/pseuds/TuskedLioness
Summary: Emerald feels all alone without Cinder and needs someone more than ever. Luckily, she already does have someone.





	Please Hug Me

It had been a couple hours since waking up from Haven. Emerald’s head still pounded and, as a result, she shielded her eyes from the flickering fire light. She curled close to the fire for its warmth and listened to its crackles.

“Emerald?” a voice softly rasped.

Emerald looked up. She cracked open her eyes to see Mercury sitting up from his bedding. He waited a few moments before standing up, creeping forward and sinking next to her.

Emerald didn't respond. She didn’t want him intruding her solitude but she didn’t want to be alone either. _I just want Cinder,_ she thought as her shoulders sagged.

Weirdly enough, Mercury wasn't one to talk either. They sat together in silence. They didn’t need to speak- it was already clear that they were both lost without Cinder.

“Why did this have to happen?” she whispered.

“Everything fucks up at some point.”

“But who will…” Emerald’s breath hitched. She felt like a child. “Who will care about me now?” she whispered painfully. The words caught her off guard, but she realized that she had to get it off her chest.

Mercury said nothing. He breathed a long, annoyed sigh and Emerald expected a rebuke, only for her to be taken off guard by an arm sliding across her shoulders. She found herself pressed against his form.

“We’ll figure this out.”

Emerald blinked. Then she closed her eyes. It wasn’t a full hug, but it felt so safe…so warm. Then he pulled his arm away as fast as it came and folded it around his knees. Her heart sank before tears unexpectedly sprang to her eyes. Gods, she’d been emotional this past night.

“C’mon, Em,” Mercury said, clearly noticing the tears. “You’re not alone. Maybe Cinder is still alive but even if she isn't, you still got me, okay?”

“Merc…” It hurt too much to talk. “…can you…do that again?” Her voice broke and she sniffled. Mercury raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to question it, but Emerald cut him off. “Please…just hug me.”

“A hug?”

Emerald held herself. “I’m sorry. I just…” More tears welled in her vision. She tried to say more but was cut off by Mercury’s arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, practically cradling her against him.

Emerald expected the tears to go away, but to her shock, they flowed out even harder than before, in far more numbers than she thought she had in her.

“You’re fine, Em. I’m not going anywhere,” he said as he rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped. She gripped onto the back of his shirt. “Just…please don’t let go…”

“I won’t. We’re going to be fine.”

Emerald knew that the last sentence wasn’t true, but in this moment, she could almost believe it. All she wanted right now was to exist in the safety and warmth of his arms. Such a stupid reason to feel safe…but it was something she weirdly needed. She closed her eyes and nestled closer into him. It may not be Cinder, but something about it made her feel lighter almost.


End file.
